Black Thorned Rose:FMA
by Kit-Kat-Katy
Summary: What happens if Ed and Al had another two childhood friends besides Winry? And the youngest Alchemist has a troubled secret? What happens when they met eachother 5 years after?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Прошлост (Past)

"Come on Eddy!" a girl with shoulder length blonde hair yelled, her blue eyes shined in the sun-light of the afternoon in resemble. A younge Edward Elirc came running after the little girl in her jean over-ralls. "Stop calling me Eddy!" He called after her. The girl just responded with a tounge getting stuck out. She was a year younger then Edward's brother Alphonse Elirc. The young Alphonse was standing beside a girl 20-months older then the Blue-eyed girl. The older one of the two girls, had long blonde hair and greenish-hazel eyes. "I'll get you Kat!" Edward screamed after Kat. "Eddy!" Kat replied as she triped ripping a hole in her pants. Alphonse stopped laughing and turned his head towards the green-eyed girl. "Lindsay should we check if your sister is alright?" Alphonse asked. "Yeah" Lindsay responded. Edward was smirking and laughing at Kat as she glared at him. "Thats not very nice brother..." Alphonse said. Kat stood up and pushed Edward over into a puddle. "How do you like them apples, Shorty!" Kat yelled at him, Edward got a pulse mark. "Katiedid, Lindsay! We're about to go!" A voice of a mother called in the distence, Lindsay called back to answer that they two girl's understood. Kat looked up at the sky, and fell back. "Why is the sky so blue?" Kat asked as she turned her eyes to the wet Edward. Alphonse sat beside Kat. "I don't know.." Alphonsed answered. Kat smiled as Lindsay sat in front of her, as Edward took a set next to her.

~три године касније~

~ Three years later~

"W-what...T-trisha's dead???" A girl with blueish-grey eyes and lightish brown hair that reached down to her bra straiped asked. "She died last year...we just now got the letter..."A 38 year old women replied. "How's Eddy and Al?" the little girl asked. "Kaitlyn they are okay....I'm sure of it, Pinako is with them...I'm sure." The women answered. "Mother! Them with that old bag of bones! T-they w-will never survive!" Kaitlyn said coughing on her words. As stream of tears ran down her face. Kaitlyn looked up at her mother. "Mom crack those books open, I'm going to re-pick up on alchemy." Kaitlyn countined her sentence. Her mom smiled, "Becureful it's dangours, and could get you into trouble." her mother answered. Kaitlyn nodded, her mother lead her into a den with books on tons of selves. Kaitlyn sat down and popped open a book.

Her studing turned from minuters to hours, from hours to days, from days to months. After a few months she praticed it to try to get a hang of things. Working it out, but going to school and learning math and science helped. _'Eddy what are you doing now since your mother is gone?' _Kaitlyn thought as she went through hard tests, and trials to get as stronge as she can. To people and showed she had no prepose. But to her it was to be stronger then Eddy, Edward Elirc as we all know him the fullmetal Alchemist. Later the next year Edward became a state Alchemist as Kaitlyn stuck to her studies and training.

~две године касније~

~Two Years Later~

"You've past the tests..." Roy mustang adressed a girl of thirteen in his office, she had sholder length chocoalate brown hair. The girl shot her grey eyes to the corner of her eye sockets. Roy sighed, "Your bright for a young girl, but not as bright as that shirmp..." Roy continued. The girl leaned back some in the sofa and sighed. "Your father was a good man....To bad he retired, your brothers are good in the millarty as well. But I would never surpect you..." Roy finshed giving a packet of pappers to the girl. The girl smiled. "Kaitlyn Leigh Williams the 'Metallic Bonds Alchemist'...I like it" The girl answered as she looked up at the older man. Roy Mustang smiled, "So only metals?" he asked.

The girl replied "In the metallic bond, an atom achieves a more stable configuration by sharing the electrons in its outer shell with many other atoms. Metallic bonds prevail in elements in which the valence electrons are not tightly bound with the nucleus, namely metals." She looked up at him, "Kaitlyn the millarty is rough and---" he said but was cut off, "Dangours, people die fighting every day. You with get your hands stained with blood. No one said it was easy. People make sacrifices just by coming into their stations each day prepared to die. Everyday people fear they are going to lose their lives. People wake up in the morings not knowing what that day holds. I've had the talk before, why shouldn't I have that talk before I make up my own desctions. Plus people became Alchemists for revenge, Honor, glory, or a goal they wish to reach even if it means loseing their own lives to get it, oh also I refer to be called Kat." Kaitlyn asked as she left the room.

Roy sat there smiling, "It seems we got another tough dog of the millarty. Welcome Metallic Bonds Alchemist." He said after Kaitlyn left. Riza walked in to talk to Roy mustange. "Call The Fullmetal Alchemist. Tell him I want to see in a month so I can introudce our newest Alchemist to him. You know give her a warm welcoming. And a sad one." Roy said to Riza hawkeye, "Yes Colonel." She responded as she walked off. Roy sat there smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Еквивалент Екцханге (Equivalent Exchange)

"Let go of me! Let go! Let go!" A Girl voice called for help, "Give it back! That's mine!" The girl yelled again. A man grabed her by her throat and threw her. The girl's arms were tied up along with her anckles. Her head layed against the cold black stones of the ground. She skimed her grey eyes up to the man. The man threw back behind his sholder a silver pocket watch. _Clang! _sound echoed through out the area as the man kicked the girl. "Heheh, a 13 year-old state alchemist I thought the state would have done better to capture me!" The men yelled as he grabed her by the back of the head, the girl's brown hair fell in front of her face. "Dogs do as they are told." the man chuckled. He pined the girl against the wall. "Arf~" The girl called, as she peered up at him with now purple eyes.

The man got shocked back to the ground as metal frome the objects around him pined him to the ground. The girl walked past him picking up her black over coat and picking up her watch. "That teaches you not to jugde a book by it cover..." She responed as she put her foot on the side of his face. "I'll call central to pick you up." she finshed as she tucked her hair behind her eye. Turning around she blink and her eyes turned back to grey. "YOU MONSTER!" He called back, the girl just gave a smirk. Walking out and making her way.

~Some were in Central~

"Geez that Bas**rd colonel needs to get off our backs Al!" Ed said to his younger brother Alphonse. Al just nodded, Ed was walking down the hall of the base in centrel as he heard Roy Mustange on the phone with someone so he stopped to earsdrop. "Yes I know...You alright on your first month mission, your coming back? Okay, Alright I understand your father trustes me with your life...Was it to easy for you..." Roy asked as he spun around in his chair to see Edward. "Yes I understand see you when you come here for your next assignment---" Roy answered back, on the other line you heard, "I WANT TO FIND THE STONE!" Roy pulled the phone away from his eye and looked at the phone that blurted out the little girl's voice. "Okay, I'll talk to you when you come back I got someone in the office. "Come on in Edward I need to talk to you..." Roy called in Ed, Ed twitched as he walked in. "Who was that on the phone...Who ever it was I would like to be in her shoes, yelling at you."Ed replied as he took his loving seat on the couch.

"She is called the 'Metallic Bonds Alchemist', right now she, besides you, is the brightest Alchemist out there." Roy responded. Ed looked at him, "How old is the girl we're speaking off?" asked Al from behind Ed who was still in shock. "We're talking of a 13 year old girl." Roy said, Ed stood up and grabed Roy by his shirt. "Why is she so young! She will see things she shouldn't untill my age!" Ed yelled at Roy. Roy chuckled, "She has a great mental sight of things, plus she is a wonderful dog to us. Seeing to it that her family worked for the military for generations." Roy said with a frown.

~That Night~

The girl bored the train. _Roy Mustang what are you up to? _She thought as she took her seat in the middle-cart. Sitting back against it she fell into a deep long sleep that would last untill she would arrive in Central. Back at Central Edward laied in his bed thinking who would he meet the next moring, and why was the Metallic Bonds Alchemist so speacil besides him. What did Roy mean her Mental sight of things? Ed turned over and soon fell asleep. But still had that thought of the a line of events.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Девојка (The Girl)

The train stopped in Central that the girl was in, she yawn and streched as she got off. Fixing up her hair in a small pony-tail she countined on her way to get her hands on that Flame Alchemist known as Roy Mustang. At this point she hated him for sending her back to Central to get her next assignment. Sighing she walked down the streets of the town and continued for base.

~Inside the headquarters~

Edward woke up to the sound of a cat purring on his chest, sitting up he spotted the black cat asleep on his lap. The cat had a ribbon with a bell tied around it's tail. "AL!" Ed yelled getting his brother's attention. Alphonse walked into the room, and freaked at the cat on his older brother's lap. "Mid-Night!" Al called, Ed sweat droped. "You named the cat?" He asked, "No brother, the cat belongs to someone. I believe it's the Metallic Bonds Alchemist, Roy was talking about yesterday." Al responed. Ed got a plus mark, "Get the cat off me!" he yelled. Al moved and lifted the cat, Ed got up and got dressed as he peered out the window. Walking down the hall he heard from a training room: "Hey there's the frisky little Kitty-Kat we've gone to miss!" Called a voice that sounded similar to Havoc's, "Naw we thought she died didn't we?" joked another voice. "You guys stop it...why did I even bother coming, if yall need me I'll be in Roy's office!" A females voice called. Ed stepped back from the door as a girl with chocolate brown hair and grey eyes walked into the hall.

The girl looked at him, with a smile she cocked her head. Edward could tell the smile was forced on her face, her right eye twitched a little as she let it go into a frown, Turning around the cat jumped from Al's arms and ran up beside the girl. "Mid-night there you are.." She whrispered as she picked the cat up. The girl peered over her shoulder and walked down the hall. "What was that all about?" Ed asked Al while looking up at his younger brother. Al looked down at Ed, "Maybe somethings on her mind..." Al answered. Ed shock his head and strated off for Roy's office. "Or maybe she's hiding something." He said as the walked down the hall.

A couple of minutes past and they ended up finding out they had to go back to Roy's office for a speacil briefing. Walking into the office they spotted that girl from before stroking her cat. Ed, glancing down at her hand he saw out mail, looking back up he saw a depressed look among her face. "Roy who's she?" Ed asked, Roy smirk and stood up. The girl looked at him, Roy nodded. The girl pulled out a pocket watch. Ed looked confused, "I'm the Metallic Bonds Alchemist" The girl replided. Ed frowned. The glared at Roy, "She's to young" Ed said, "you were 12 when you joined." Roy protested, the girl closed her eyes, "I'm Kaitlyn." She replied standing. Ed blew her off and continued the arurgement with Roy. Kaitlyn got a plus mark and hit him upside the head, Ed whiped around and saw that the girl was an inch taller then him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ed yelled at her, "listen to someone when they are talking to you..." She answered, Ed got plus mark, and turned back around to Roy. "So you said you got a league on the Stone?" Kaitlyn asked Roy. Roy nooded and threw a folder at her. Kaitlyn opened it. Not even surpised, she smiled. Ed looked at her, Al finaly spoke up by saying "Are we going to help her?", Roy replied with a nod "Since you guys are after the same thing why not?" Roy replied. Ed's eyes widened, "This stone _**will**_cure my mother, and I won't stop at all means...I wont let someone else die by an illness." Kaitlyn said closing the folder, walking to the door she turned her head to them, "Coming or not Eddy?" She asked w ith a smirk before walking out into the hall.

"Eddy?" Ed and Al asked in surpise, but Ed sounded mad. "Last person who called you that was Kat from when we were little." Al whirspered to Ed as the followed behind her. Ed nodded in respons. Before heading off in the train Huges wanted to talk to them. Kaitlyn running up to him giving him a big hug, she stood like that for three whole minutes, not wanting to let go. Ed wondered why untill he spotted a mark on the back of Kaitlyn's neck. Shaking it off, they stood the night there. Eating and talking and having fun, they caught up on some new and old information, Ed told more to Huges about what was going on. They fell asleep nice and sound, But Kaitlyn didn't what bothered her was a greater form was power that was bubbling to her surface. Finaly she fell asleep and had a nightmare of the Gate taking her body and giving her a new.


End file.
